smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Hero (Hero Stories)/Part 4
When Smurfette joined up with the other Smurfs at the border of the forest, she gave Papa Smurf a big hug. "Thank smurfness you are safe, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said sweetly. "But... where is Hero?" "He was right beside me, Papa Smurf!" Smurfette answered, then she looked back and seen Hero had collapsed. "HERO!" she shouted, as she ran towards him. "Hero! Hero! Can you hear me?" she pleaded, but there was no response. "PAPA SMURF! HERO'S NOT SMURFING!" she shouted. Wonder shot out from the crowd of Smurfs and ran towards them and then knelt at his side. "Hero! Hero!" Wonder said, shaking his shoulder. "What smurfed, Smurfette?" "Hero took the spell that Gargamel smurfed for me, Wonder," Smurfette answered. Papa Smurf soon joined them. "Hero's not smufing, Papa Smurf!" Wonder said as tears began streaming down her face. "Don't worry, Wonder! Let me check," Papa Smurf said. He first checked for a pulse, and he could easily feel it. He then placed his ear on Hero's chest to check for a heartbeat, and he could hear it, but it was faint. "Hmm, his pulse is smurfy, but his heartbeat is faint. Quickly, let's smurf him back to my lab." When they got back to the village, Hero was placed in a bed in Papa Smurf's lab. "Is he going to be okay, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "I hope so, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Just one question, though... what kind of spell was Gargamel planning to smurf on you?" "A spell to change me back to my un-smurfy self," Smurfette said. "Great smurfs!" Papa Smurf said in shock. "Now we will have to smurf our eyes on him. Who knows what that spell would smurf to Hero." "But even if Gargamel takes Hero's smurfiness away, you could easily smurf him back to normal, right, Papa Smurf?" Slouchy asked. Papa Smurf let out a sigh. "I'm afraid not, Slouchy. The True Blue Spell doesn't have the ability to smurf back a Smurfs lost smurfiness. If Gargamel has succeeded in his scheme, we will lose Hero forever." All the Smurfs gasped, and Smurfette soon began to cry, which was so loud at first that it made the Smurfs shield their ears. "And it's all my fault," she cried. Wonder then gave her a hug. "It's not your fault, Smurfette. Hero was just smurfing what he normal smurfs. I'm sure nothing with happen to him," she said. Smurfette wiped away her tears and smiled. ... Later that night, as Smurfette was making her way towards Papa Smurf's lab to check on Hero, she met Tailor and Clumsy along the way. "Hey, Smurfette, we have the costumes for the play ready," Tailor said. "Oh, how smurfy. Can the two of you smurf them to my house?" she asked. "Of course, Smurfette!" Clumsy said as they made their way towards Smurfette's house. Clumsy soon tripped on a rock, causing the box to break. "Oh... uh... sorry, Smurfette," Clumsy apologized. "Now you'll have to carry them all by hand, Clumsy," Tailor said angrily. "Come on, let's get smurfing." Smurfette reached Papa Smurf's lab and knocked on the door. Papa Smurf answered the door. "Smurfette, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm here to see Hero, Papa Smurf. Can I come in?" Smurfette asked. "Of course, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. Smurfette entered Papa Smurf's lab and seen Hero was back to normal. "How are you feeling, Hero?" "Still a bit weak, Smurfette, but this smurf has enough strength to walk," Hero answered. Smurfette smiled. "Oh, how smurfy! Do you want to help me, Tailor, and Clumsy smurf the costumes for the play?" Hero shook his head in agreement and he left the lab with Smurfette. The moon was full, and as Hero and Smurfette were making their way towards Smurfette's house, the light of the moon burst through the night time clouds and struck Hero; causing him to drop to his knees. "Hero, are you okay?" Smurfette asked. Hero groaned, "I'm fine, Smurfette, just feeling a bit light-headed." "Are you sure?" Smurfette questioned once more. "Yes! I'm fine," Hero suddenly barked back, catching Smurfette by surprise. Smurfette never said a word, she watched as Hero got back to this feet and they continued on their way towards Tailor's. Along the way, Hero began to go through yet another mysterious change, his clothes were transitioning between gold and black, the symbol on his head was changing to the same shade of black and his shield was changing into a sword. "You look smurfy tonight, Smurfette," he complimented. "Why, thank you, Hero," Smurfette answered, slightly blushing. "But it'll be more smurfy if you weren't smurfing any clothes whatsoever," Hero continued, this time in a more sinister voice. This caused Smurfette to stop dead in her tracks, she turned round to face Hero with a piercing gaze; only to see him with his hands covering his mouth. "What did you just smurf to me?" Smurfette questioned, demanding an answer right there and then. Hero didn't know how to respond to her, what he said was so sudden and forced, "I... I... I don't know what I just smurfed, that was so forced and sudden." Smurfette got closer to him, her gaze not changing, "You just smurfed that I would smurf better without any clothes on, admit it!" Hero didn't reply to her at that moment, he began to feel another coming. He clenched his head as it began to take effect. Smurfette noticed everything about his being was changing: his clothes were transitioning to black, the symbol on his head was changing and his shield was morphing into a sword. "Hero! What's wrong with you?" Smurfette asked, sounding frightened, she quickly realized that it must be the spell taking effect. Hero quickly got to his feet, clutching his head. "This smurf is sorry, Smurfette, but this smurf has to leave," he said, before immediately flying out of the village. Papa Smurf quickly ran up to her. "Smurfette, what's smurfing?" he asked. "Oh, Papa Smurf!" Smurfette cried. "The spell... its smurfing." Papa Smurf was shocked at what she said. "Great Smurfs! Now that Hero is evil, he'll lead Gargamel to the village," he said. "And what's worse, we have lost him forever." As soon as Smurfette heard this, she started crying rather loudly, like Oracle Smurf on one of his temper tantrums. "Harmony, quickly summon the Smurfs!" Papa Smurf ordered. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Harmony said, as he began to blow his horn. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Dark Hero chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles